


Loud.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Hispanic Reader, so words in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Chase loves when you're loud.





	Loud.

You stepped out of the bar after saying goodbye to your friends, knowing Chase would be waiting for you outside.

“Get in” He says as he opened the back door of the car and you look at the luxurious vehicle, raising an eyebrow you get in.

“This is new” You say looking around appreciatively. Chase hums and wraps his hand around your wrist, pulling you towards him, making you gasp, he pulls you even closer and kisses your lips hard. You kiss him back with the same passion and need, then you remember you’re in the car and the driver is right there with you two “Chase, qué haces? El chofer… He’s gonna see us” (Chase, what are you doing? The driver)

“He’s remarkably good at minding his own business” Chase tells you and kisses you again “Is why I picked him”

“Chase, por favor” (Please) You say in a moan as he starts to glide his hand up your exposed thigh, he chuckles again and presses a button making the small window connecting the back and front of the car roll up.

“Better?” He asks as his hand reaches the hem of your skirt.

“Si… But, y si nos escucha?” (What if he hears us?) You ask as Chase tugs your leg over his lap, you feel phantom hands knead your breasts, pinching your nipples until they’re hard enough to be visible through your clothes “Ay… Por favor”

“You’d have to be very loud for that, Pet… Do you think I can make you be loud enough?” Chase whispers in your ear “That’s never been a problem for you” Now you feel phantom fingers flick your clit, making you squeal. Chase chuckles and kisses down your neck “That’s more like it… You remember your safe word if you want to stop, don’t you?”

You nod “Sí, señor. Si me acuerdo” (Yes, Sir. I remember)

“Good girl” The invisible fingers push into you slowly, making you whimper loudly, you kiss his lips again and bite down on his lower one, the fingers inside you curl against your front wall and grace your g-spot. You moan his name and Chase pulls your dress up, until your skirt bunches around your waist.

The invisible fingers keep moving in and out of your pussy, speeding up their rythm and making you moan louder as a new one flicks your clit at the same moment the ones on your breasts pinch your nipples, making your come. You moan Chase’s name, trembling in his arms as he holds you against his firm body. He chuckles in your ear as your mouth hangs open against his cheek.

He looks at you and winks, then whispers in your ear “I know from experience you can be a lot louder than that” He bites your jaw and settles you on his lap as his hands fumble with his pants and he pulls his cock out “So let’s make sure you’re as loud as you should” Chase tangles a hand in your hair and pulls you into another scorching kiss, his lips and his hands engulf you, the heat of his body makes you burrow closer into him and you groan when he takes your hand and wraps it around his cock, you pump a few times and Chase grunts loudly against your lips.

Chase lifts you slightly and lines his cock with your pussy, then guides you down and helps you sink down on him, you cling to his shoulders and bite your lip as your walls stretch around him. You can feel new phantom fingers, this ones pushing inside your ass slowly and starting to move in and out of you, following the pace your hips set as you start to move them. The fingers grind against your walls, a shrill cry escaping your lips at the feeling. Chase grits his teeths and takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger “That’s more like it” He praises “I fucking love how loud you are” He says and crashes his lips into yours again, you feel his power seemering down the surface and it locks you in place, then Chase starts to pound up into you his fingers find your clit and start circling it “D-DIOS… CHASE! Por fa-Favor… No pares” (Please don’t stop) You scream and he smirks at you, satisfied of knowing he’s the one pulling those screams out of you. You put your hands on his shoulders as your walls begin to spasm around him, your nails digging on his shoulders “CHASE… CHASE… MIERDA!” You scream again and he pinches your clit, making you cum a second time, slumping over him as your body shudders. Chase gives a few more sloppy trusts before he comes inside you, he cradles your face in his hands and smiles at you “I love listening to you talk in spanish”

You smile and lick your lips “Que bueno… Porque no creo que pueda recordar nada de inglés por un tiempo” (That’s good… I don’t think I’ll remember any english for a while)

He chuckles and brushes your hair out of your face “That’s good. That is very good” He kisses your cheek “Maybe… You could read for me when we get home. One of your books”

“En español?” You ask with a smile (In spanish) and he nods

“Yeah… Is relaxing when you do that”

“Trato hecho” (Deal) You say and peck his lips as the car comes to a stop and the driver knocks politely on the window.


End file.
